


joyrene｜Someday In Summer

by DearShiori



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearShiori/pseuds/DearShiori
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 3





	joyrene｜Someday In Summer

-

风只能带走薄汗，带不走暑热感，好热好热，气息都是热的。汗水又从颈窝与前额满溢，纷纷涌向扭曲现实的可视化炎浪；空气却好像不再流淌，每一次呼吸都凝结得慢而悠长。

夏日像要融解般缓慢燃烧。

裴珠泫撑起身，把被咬掉一半的冰棍叼过去。朴秀荣已经在旁边固执地举了它很长时间。

“不要。”起初裴珠泫在沙滩椅上一动不动地咕哝，“不想动，太热了。”而朴秀荣依旧执拗地把那小块冰凉往她唇上贴，直到甜味渗入，热气与懒惰都消去一点点。

冰棍碰到牙齿时总伴着刺痛感。不那么美味，她想，比起甜蜜古早的香蕉香气，近在咫尺的泳池消毒水味道闻起来更浓重些。

呀——讨厌的夏天。

融化的糖水顺着木棍滴滴答答淌下来，变成胸脯与锁骨间发亮的点和线。朴秀荣蹭了过来，试图在裴珠泫的座位上分一杯羹，没骨头般软绵绵地往她身上趴。

“姐姐，都化掉啦。”

朴秀荣半压在裴珠泫身上，学着乖巧小猫的样子伸出舌尖，一点一点舔掉粘着她皮肤的糖水。裴珠泫瑟缩了一下。她被弄的有些发痒。

更多蜂拥而至的还是热量。朴秀荣妄为地与她肌肤相贴，满腔热情像席卷而上的火焰，于是汗液再次黏腻地蔓延开。

“走开呀，朴秀荣。”她捶打妹妹的背，力道也像化掉般轻软。“很热，真的很热。”

朴秀荣只是咯咯笑着，往前凑一点来亲她。甜橙味润唇膏被热浪融得一塌糊涂，来不及咽下的蜜意喘息间溢出嘴角。

冗长的、令人烦躁的、甜腻的吻。不适合夏天的吻。

蝉嘶鸣着。

她们依然缠绵，于汗水淋漓的湿热中挤得更亲密。燥热在夏日催生下持续膨胀，朴秀荣就被燥热簇拥着，莽撞地屈膝抵进裴珠泫两腿之间。

“珠泫姐姐……”

好贪心，想要更加越界，吻不足以让天性释放完全。朴秀荣轻轻吐气，用自己侵占裴珠泫的全部感官。

但一切还陷在胶着中。裸露相贴的肌体仿佛已经彼此相融，每一次向更深处挪动都愈发艰难；裴珠泫也像被热量束缚住身体，越来越紧、越来越小只地蜷缩起来。

攻势停滞不前。朴秀荣心浮气躁地咬咬裴珠泫的唇瓣，妄图用撒娇逃避讨厌的等待。

深吻残余的窒息感残留几分，裴珠泫晕晕乎乎抬起手臂，想同平日那样抱紧对方。可她的思维也已经融解在炎夏里，欲望也已经融解在炎夏里。 

侵略性太过令人烦闷。这份热量无所适从。

裴珠泫推了推朴秀荣的肩膀，还像接吻时那样懒散地半闭着眼。

“秀荣啊。”

“嗯？”

“去水里吧。”

太阳好大。阳伞外刻着防滑纹的石板地砖晒得滚烫，她们小跑着逃过去。

水又好凉。裴珠泫踩进水里时把朴秀荣的手腕攥得紧紧的。

她们沿着泳池边缓慢地游着，或者说缓慢地涉水漫步着。还站在刚刚没过胸上的浅水区时，裴珠泫踮起脚去蹬溜滑的瓷砖池底，藉此往前游动；水面涨得更高之后她干脆就往后躺，把身体移交给浮力、还有身后及时伸出双臂的朴秀荣的怀抱。

“好信任我喔。”朴秀荣笑眯眯揽着裴珠泫的腰，“万一我放手怎么办，不怕掉到水里面吗？”

裴珠泫猛地别过头瞪她一眼，兔子眼睁得圆圆的：“说什么呢？”

她皱起眉警告，坏心眼的年下却随着威胁更恶劣地上扬几分嘴角；朴秀荣松了几分手上的力道，作势要把裴珠泫独自留在深水里。

“呀！朴秀荣！”

水花四溅。

吓人玩笑其实根本没有成真的迹象，但不妨碍裴珠泫继续尖叫着撩起水泼她。被戏弄的胆小年上又气又笑，一瞬间从不识水性的白兔变成凶猛海兽，水仗追逐中还要曲起手指在妹妹头上报复性地叩两下。

“呀！”朴秀荣也尖叫起来。“我错了！对不起！”

朴秀荣嬉笑着狼狈躲避飞来的水点，却毫无跑远的意愿；裴珠泫还在用一只手还击她，她就去把姐姐另一只手握住，再抖落满脸冰凉的水。现在换她把裴珠泫攥得紧紧的。

她才不会放弃来之不易的夏天。

凉意渐起时她们回到原点。裴珠泫攀着泳池扶梯的最后一阶，将上半身支出水面而坐，只有小腿还没在水里。她之前没有去换泳装，棉质布料坠着水的重量让人困乏。

“我累了。”裴珠泫理着右肩滑落的吊带，被浸透的白色背心与皮肤贴合，在腰间显出一块块暧昧的藕粉色。朴秀荣把手附上去，凉凉的，体温都被掠去风里面。

“休息吧，姐姐。”朴秀荣还站在水里，小狗般虔诚地把下巴搭在裴珠泫大腿上。“继续闭上眼睛也可以。”

她亲亲裴珠泫膝盖上残留的水珠，满身浮躁被波浪全数洗涤干净，带来威胁的侵略性收敛不见。

她只是一言不发地将手指探进裴珠泫裙摆的缝隙里，抬起头可怜巴巴地眨眼睛。

裴珠泫没有再拒绝她的小狗的理由。

情欲重新于压在腿根的淡红指痕发散。朴秀荣从膝盖开始细细密密往内落下吻，鼻息扑在裴珠泫逐渐分离的腿间。

最后一块布料被挑开时裴珠泫颤了颤，风变大了，她顺从而困顿地眯起眼睛感受寒意，只留一点视线给身下令双颊发热的人。

唇舌与身体互相濡湿，温柔于此时成为了折磨的无辜化表现。朴秀荣善于将性事做得恰到好处，轻浅探取的舌尖却把裴珠泫愈发推向崩溃边缘，无处安放的双手在石质地面上胡乱抓挠，指节扣得泛白。

哀求和呻吟都支离破碎，她的声音微弱得如同梦呓一般。但朴秀荣总能感知到那些不满足与脆弱，而后乖顺地把她拖进更深的欲望沼泽。

进出又变得太过激烈。裴珠泫把手指插进妹妹发间，用残余的所有精力止住夹紧双腿的欲求。

她明明湿润得无可救药，却依然如同脱水的鱼般不受制地喘息、颤抖，干渴与溺毙感共存着，耳鸣比蝉鸣更加令人眩晕。

温热的潮水涌上来，裴珠泫在痉挛中呜咽着被吞没。

“......抱住我。”

热潮绵长而不可阻挡，将她的皮肉骨泡得软绵。她脱力地往前跌回水中——跌回朴秀荣的怀抱，后者在同样的虚乏间依然甜蜜蜜笑着，给她一个吻。

水好凉，还是好凉。

欢愉的汗又沁出来一点，挂不上已经汗水津津的皮肤，就那么顺着额前碎发滑落下去。裴珠泫垂下眼睛，睫毛都坠着发亮的水。

“你哭了吗？”

她听到朴秀荣问。

朴秀荣仰起脸，云与晴空从她湿润明亮的深色瞳孔流过，无比缓慢，又无比平静的，整个夏天的缩影都坚定地静止在里面。

“姐姐。不要害怕。”

不要害怕溺水。不要害怕爱。不要害怕夏天。

-


End file.
